I am spy
by Brystak2000
Summary: duo is working under cover at a bar and hears something intresting can he get to heero before the plan goes down? warning Cross dressing and swearing


I am spy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing however saddening that may be.**_

The clinking of beer mugs and laughter could be heard for blocks. The bar was full tonight. The soldiers rowdy and drunk.

It was hard being a "waitress" and spy at the same time everything demanding your attention. Trying to listen in to the alliance soldiers wasn't all that challenging. All you had to do was keep their mug filled, Act like a complete dumb blond and be good company.

Being their company was actually fun. They bought you drinks; made fun each other and jested

/who knew the enemy knew how to party huh? Which is more I can say for a certain blue eyes brunette./ I thought while I re-filled yet another round of mugs.

Eventually as the night wore on the amount of alcohol consumption was getting to them and loosening their tongs. While I was walking around I heard a particularly good piece of information. I wanted to leave straight away and tell 01 but my shift hadn't ended and it would look very suspicious if I left right away. Sneaking a quick glance at the clock I noted that there was three more hours till I could leave.

"DUET!" Hearing my alias I looked over to see the chef waving a big brown paper bag in front of himself.

"Whats up sir?" I asked in the best girly voice I could manage while walking towards the sleaze ball

"There's a delivery on Reid street and you're the only one available right now"

/SCORE!/ I thought with a nod grabbing the paper bag.

I went to walk away only to have him grab my ass. Turning around quickly I punched him in the gut. Watching with a satisfied smirk as he fell to his knees.

"The next time you try that ill sue your pathetic ass for sexual harassment got it fuck tard" then left for my delivery.

Along my walk to Reid Street I couldn't help but think how I had gotten into this mess.

…

flash back: one week ago

"DUO MISSION" yelled Heero waking me up from a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Grudgingly I got up from my amazingly comfy spot on the couch and headed to the kitchen where he had called for me. Completely ignoring Heero I walked to the coffee pot and re-filled my caffeine high.

Coffee need done I turned around to glare at the stoic pilot typing away at his computer.

"Mission specs?" I asked sipping at the hot liquid.

"You are to infiltrate a bar in the city called "Hooters"

Doing a fabtaboulas job at a spit take I looked at him incredulously "BUT THEY ONLY HIRE WEMON!" I yelled.

"Your feminine enough" he retorted

"HEY I resent that remark and your forgetting one little thing" I said smugly

"Hn"

"I aint got any boobs there's a reason they call it "Hooters" ya know."

"…"

"Ya didn't know did ya" I asked smirking

Heero blushed. He fucking blushed Mr. perfect soldier was blushing bright fucking red. "You okay there hee-chan you look a little flushed?" I asked coyly

"Hn baka why don't you ask that friend of your to help you I'd bet she'd be more then willing

end of flash back

Ya so here I am busting my ass off in 3-inch lace up high heels, make up bright orange short shorts, A white Tank top whit "Hooters" across the bust and a extra padded DD bra.

Looking for the address was a bit difficult with most of the peoples porch lights off and everyone living so close together. Finding the designated house I quickly completed my delivery and left for the safe house.

I wasn't watching where I was going and walked right into someone. Who grabbed my arm before I could fall. Looking up I saw one of the regulars form the bar. Who was also part of the Alliance forces.

/AW shit/ I thought "Hey Rob"

"Hhhheey Duuueet" he slurred "Was ya dewen out her?"

"Just going back from a delivery" I gave him a sweet smile "what are you doing out here?"

"lookin for you gorgeous I was getting lonely with out you" He 'purred' pulling me closer.

His hands roamed my body. "feeling me up" as he like to call it at the bar. /what the fuck is with guys and groping me/

Getting tiered of the charade and the constant people touching me I stomped on his foot and kneed him in the groin. As he fell I slammed by heel down on his throat "Touch me again and I'll fucking kill you, you sick fuck" I gave him a sickly sweet smile "Now have a good night sir" And left the bewildered solider lying on the cement of the side walk gasping for breath.

At the safe house

"HEERO YUY!" I screamed while storming into the safe house. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

When I got no reply I threw off my shirt and unclipped the bright pink bra hanging on to it. I plowed through the house slamming open doors until I finally found the object of my anger.

Throwing the bra at him I yelled "NEXT TIME YOU THE THE FUCKING THING" and walked to my room.

A few hours later Heero walked wearing the bra asking if it was his color. I laughed so hard tears rolled down my face. Understanding that it was his way of apologizing I forgave him and told him what I had heard.

OWARI

A/N: sorry if it was stupid. It was a socials project I made into a fanfiction. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review


End file.
